Duet of Us
by skypieces
Summary: Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto - On Hold -
1. Chapter 1 – Audition

**Summary: **Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto 3

almosthere13: Hello everyone! Hehehehe I'm back with a Shugo Chara fanfic! I've disappeared from the fanfiction community (sorry!) as you can see, my CCS fanfics haven't been updated for AGES! Well, school kills most of my time, but I'll try my best with this fanfic. I hope this one won't die as well.

I love making stories with music I compose my own music so maybe that's why!

What can I say about this story? Well, I don't think there are going to be anything with X eggs (I THINK) but there will be Charas! XD I love them all so they must be in the story!!

P.S I suppose these chapters won't be of real high quality (I know I can write better) but this only recreation. D Sorry for grammatical errors etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara. Nor do I own any of the songs, lyrics that are posted in the fanfic.

_Italics_ – Thoughts, singing

**Chapter 1 - Audition**

**AMU POV**

I stared at the smooth, white keys of the piano. My fingers outstretched, I ran her fingers lightly over the keys and a smile played on my mouth. My golden eyes sparkled with delight and my face brightened. Sunlight poured into the room and my pink hair glistened.

"Amu! Are you going to play us a song?" asked Ran, hovering near me, smiling happily.

Miki, who was beside Ran, looked up from her sketch pad and waited for my reply.

"Please Amu?!" Su floated over to me and also had a wide smile on her face.

I beamed at her charas who were looking at her with such loving encouragement. I gave in. "Oh, alright," I said defeated.

I positioned myself comfortably on the piano stool and rested my hands on the keys of the piano. I paused for a second and then, a beautiful melodious song drifted into the air.

"That was beautiful!!" Su cried out after the song finished, tears in her eyes.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"That was indeed beautiful," said a voice towards the door.

I started and glanced at the door. A faint blush appeared on my face. "Tadase-kun!" (A/N Were you expecting someone else? )

He walked towards me and I turned even redder but turned away to try and cool down. I could feel the heat emitting from my face and body. Had he been listening all that time? I looked at him from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but reflect a little sadly at how he truly did look like a Prince. I was nothing compared to him. (A/N: THAT'S NOT TRUE!)

"You would do so wonderful in the music industry," he commented lightly.

I chuckled. "I have stage fright. I don't think I would do that well. There are so many other more talented people than me!" But I felt elated that he praised me.

"Amu-chan!!" Yaya yelled, bouncing in and dragging along with her Kukai and Nadeshiko.

I smiled at them, though I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that my time talking to Tadase had been cut shorter. Nadeshiko, who always understood my feelings, gave me an apologetic smile as she walked towards me and stood next to me. "Amu-chan, you _are_ talented! Have some confidence in yourself," she said sweetly.

Ran, Miki and Su floated towards me and I felt a surge of gratitude towards my friends and charas. They had always been there for me. All I could do for them was to try my best. All I could was play music from my heart.

"There's an audition for new artists at Easter Records," said Kukai, observing me for my reaction. "You could try out…"

My face light up. "Really?!" I exclaimed. Maybe this could be my big break? My charas exchanged an excited look. Easter Records were famous. Anyone who wanted to break into the competitive music industry would have no problem signed up with them. Currently, their spotlight was on Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who was famous for his handsome/hot looks and gorgeous voice. He made all the females swoon and faint.

"When is it?" I asked, my eagerness overwhelming me. I could get over my stage fright. I could do it! I had to try my hardest, for Tadase, for my friends and for my Charas!

Of course, that wasn't what I was thinking when I stood in front of Easter Records. The building loomed over me, making me feel utterly insignificant. I felt a flutter of nervousness in my stomach. My throat felt tight. My hands were clammy and I was constantly wiping them on the pink shirt that Nadeshiko had chosen for me. I saw my charas exchange a worried look.

"Don't worry, Amu!" Ran tried to comfort me.

But there was no point. I was already shaking and felt like vomiting, and I hadn't even stepped into the building yet, let alone sing! I shook my head. I had been deluding myself all this time. I couldn't become a singer. I just didn't have the confidence. I turned away from the building and my dreams of being a singer.

"Amu! Don't you dare give up!!" Ran flew in front of my face, her cute face angry. Su and Miki instantly were by her side, vigorously nodding their heads.

"I can't…" I faltered as their faces welled up with frustration.

"Oh alright," I muttered and turned to face the large building again. _I guess I have nothing to lose. _

I entered the building and felt myself gasp with surprise. There were _hundreds_ of people waiting, waiting for their chance to sing. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast and I could feel myself spinning. _Breathe Amu…just breathe…_

I walked up to the registration desk and said my name, age and all the other details they needed. Once that was complete, they handed me a number. I glanced at the piece of paper in my trembling hands. I was number 17! How did that work out? I questioned the registration people.

"We give the numbers in random order," the woman said briskly.

I grumbled my thanks and walked away to sit. I felt my charas watching my every move and suddenly felt irritated.

"Stop staring at me," I whispered angrily at them.

"Amu…we're just worried," they chirped.

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just nervous," I said.

Person number 14 had been called up. My turn was soon. I bit my lip to keep myself preoccupied and tried to think of the lyrics of the song that I was about to sing. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. I panicked. _What am I going to do? What happens if I stand in front of them and then don't remember anything?_ Horrible thoughts and scenarios started to enter my head.

A person sobbing loudly caught my attention however. Person number 14 had exited the room, crying her heart out and sat down beside me. I cringed as the panic overwhelmed me. That was probably going to me as well.

"Hey," I muttered, trying to comfort her.

She looked at me. Her amethyst eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them away. _She's so pretty! _Her long blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Do I look alright?" she snapped.

I stared at her in disbelief, momentarily forgetting about my nervousness and dread. She suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, completely lost. One minute she was crying, the next she was laughing. Did she have a multiple personality disorder?

"Sorry," she said after her laughter subsided. She looked much better. "It's just your face looked so funny before!"

I smiled, glad that I somehow managed to help her. She let out a sad sigh.

"I'm Utau by the way," she said. "I guess I wasn't cut out for being an idol. They said that…" She stopped.

I patted her gently. "Don't say that! I'm sure you have a wonderful voice. Not to mention, you _do_ look like an idol!"

Utau looked at me, surprised. Then she smiled at me warmly. "Thank you. I shouldn't give up on my dream." I saw her eyes were ablaze with determination as she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," she muttered and bowed. Before I could say anything else, she vanished from the spot.

"NUMBER 17! CALLING FOR NUMBER 17 FOR THE LAST TIME!!"

I jumped. That was me! I rushed forward towards the man at the room, where the auditions were being held. He looked agitated. I muttered my apologies and entered the room.

My brief encounter with Utau had made me forgotten my fear and nervousness. However, as I stood in front of the panel of judges, I felt it return. One of them, a gorgeous sapphire haired male, was staring very intently at me, interest in his cool blue eyes.

"Amu Hinamori? What are you singing for us?" The woman in the middle asked.

"Um…a song I wrote," I mumbled, my voice faint.

The woman raised her eyebrows and looked doubtful about my abilities. I wouldn't blame her. Right now, I wanted to just vanish.

I situated myself on the piano stool, noticing that as I did, the sapphire haired teenager was still staring at me. My throat felt very tight and I licked my lips to prevent them from drying. This was it.

I pressed my hands on the keys and a sudden feeling of euphoria overwhelmed me. I wasn't in that room anymore. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was just me.

AVRIL LAVIGNE – Innocence

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I opened my eyes and smiled. I had given everything that I had. If that wasn't good enough for them, then I didn't care. I was happy and proud. My charas were beside me, smiling, and their eyes glistening with tears of happiness. I turned to the panel of judges, realizing that I didn't care what they thought. But that was until I saw their faces. They looked…funny.

I stood up and bowed to them. "I'm done," I said. I felt like I had to say something since they were all giving me a strange look.

"We've found her," breathed the woman. She looked at me with such…awe. That was the word. Awe. They were all looking at me with _awe_. Me. Awe.

The blue haired male stood up and smiled at me. Despite myself, I felt my heart flutter at his breathtaking smile.

"Welcome Amu. Welcome to Easter Records," he said.

I was too distracted the lovely tone of his voice to realize what he had said. Then it hit me. _I made it in?!_

--

Well, what do you guys think? Sorry if it's a bit short.

NO FLAMING PLEASE! Reviews are welcomed. D Thanks everyone!!

Let's see how fast I can get the next chapter coughnextyearcough hehehehe. Let's hope not! XD

Thanks for reading everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2 – Meeting

**Summary: **Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto 3

almosthere13: A quick update! XD Thanks to everyone who are supporting me! The chapter might be a little rushed. Sorry but it's 2am right now and I just want some sleep.

Thanks to:

FunnyLaugh

Cookie-chan91

SimplyGorgious

GakuenAngel12

dragon00nick

tarouchoo

iSuL.L.en

shiro1momo9forever

miyuki-chan332

Serenity Ngo

lil nanami

cool-girl027

beautifly92

babo123

littleoinkster

Roach1246

IndigoNeko

x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x -- (thanks for the cookies D)

nongpad -- (I'm writing, I'm writing!! XD)

For reviewing, adding the story to their alert/fave list! D Thanks a lot guys!! XD If I've forgotten anyone, **I'm really sorry**!! Please don't take offence D hugs

P.S I suppose these chapters won't be of real high quality (I know I can write better) but this only recreation. D Sorry for grammatical errors etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara. Nor do I own any of the songs, lyrics that are posted in the fanfic.

_Italics_ – Thoughts (sometimes), singing, recapping

_**Recap:**_

"_We've found her," breathed the woman. She looked at me with such…awe. That was the word. Awe. They were all looking at me with awe. Me. Awe. _

_The blue haired male stood up and smiled at me. Despite myself, I felt my heart flutter at his breathtaking smile. _

"_Welcome Amu. Welcome to Easter Records," he said._

_I was too distracted the lovely tone of his voice to realize what he had said. Then it hit me. I made it in?! _

**Chapter 2 – Meeting**

Amu POV

I sat in the large room, in front of a table that took up most of the room, looking down at it as if it was the most interesting thing. I couldn't stand the scrutinizing stares everyone in the room was giving me.

"Amu," muttered Yuu Nikaidou, my manager.

Somehow that word sounded strange. Manager. I couldn't get over it. I had won. I was going to debut.

I slowly lifted my gaze to the other people in the room and some smiled encouragingly to me. I managed a small smile.

"It's been decided that for your debut that you will collaborate with someone," continued Nikaidou. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable possibly due to the fact that I might refuse.

I smiled and shook my head. The prospect of collaborating with someone was wonderful!

"Who will it be?" I asked, eager to know.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," replied Nikaidou mysteriously.

I looked at him surprised. The other people around the table snickered softly and I felt a little annoyed. Who was it going to be? (A/N: Oh yes, like _that_ isn't obvious For us anyways)

When everyone around the table began chattering away again, I cleared my throat to gain their attention. I still had a question to ask.

"Would I…" I faltered at the intensity of their gazes.

"Yes Amu?" asked Nikaidou encouragingly.

"Would I be able to compose my own music and write my own lyrics?" I asked quickly.

They all paused and after exchanging glances, Nikaodou turned to me again, a wide smile upon his face. "Yes, you show a lot of potential so we think it would be fine."

I beamed at them and Ran, Miki and Su all high fived each other. I stood up to leave as the meeting had ended and decided to explore the company. I had permission of course.

"Amu, where are we going?" asked Su after we had turned into another corridor.

I shrugged. "Anywhere I guess. I just want to see more of the company." I paused for a second, noticing a black door with no sign on it. Suddenly intrigued, I moved towards it.

"What are you doing?" asked Miki, looking curious yet also annoyed. "I don't think you should go in there."

I stopped and turned to face Miki. "Why?"

"Just because you are signed with Easter Records, doesn't mean you own the place," pointed out Miki.

I pulled an annoyed face. It was true. I had the let the prospect of being signed with Easter Records get to my head. I sighed and turned away. I however then glanced at the black door again, the curiosity drawing me in again. Miki hovered towards me and I saw it on her face as well. She really did want to know what was behind that door.

Without hesitation, I strode to the door and without breaking my stride, pushed it open. I was greeted with darkness. I took a couple of step forwards and the door behind me slammed shut, trapping me into the engulfing darkness. I muttered a curse at myself as I slowly whirled around and tried to feel for the door. Instead, I touched something…warm? Puzzled, I allowed my hands to explore the foreign object.

Quickly, I withdrew my hands, my cheeks ablaze. I could have sworn that it was a person!

"S-sorry," I stuttered, sounding stupid as I talked into the darkness.

"It's okay. That felt nice," chuckled a man. His voice sounded so calm and appealing.

I stiffened with embarrassment and tried to summon any dignity I had in me and managed a small snort. The sudden light took me by surprise and I was blinded momentarily. When my eyes had finally readjusted, I glimpsed at the young man in front of me and my embarrassment heightened.

He was absolutely handsome. I felt my jaw drop. His sapphire eyes and hair glimmered in the light, his body (which I had the guilty pleasure of touching…) - I knew was firm and strongly built. I gulped. He wasn't just anybody as well. He was there at my audition. It was all coming back to me. Why hadn't I recognized him? Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The hottest singer and the "in" boy at the moment. No magazine was complete without mentioning him.

"Um…" I muttered. I looked away. My cheeks were burning. I could feel them. I wished I didn't look so hopeless in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Amu Hinamori," I mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"Amu?" he repeated, sounding slightly surprised. Then a charming smile flitted over his handsome face. "I didn't expect you to be so cute."

"Huh?" I exclaimed, a bit taken back and flattered.

"Never mind," he replied, smiling knowingly. I felt annoyed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, looking around for the first time and noting that the room was filled with musical instrumentals and a comfortable sofa. It looked pretty cozy.

He arched an eyebrow. "This is my private room in which I can rest from work. I can think here."

"Oh…"

He kept on observing me and I felt very self-conscious under his scrutiny. Was there something wrong with me? Did I something stuck on my teeth? Was my hair messy and out of place? I smiled nervously at him, wondering that he could be thinking.

Ikuto POV

When I had heard that I had to collaborate with some newbie, I had chucked a tantrum. Me? With a debuting artist who knew nothing about the music industry? I felt like vomiting after I heard that. But I had to, or my contract was over. I usually had a choice over what I could do, so it took me by surprise. I was angry. I was furious. I locked myself into the black room which was my private room after that announcement and stayed there for practically a week.

Now, observing the cute, pretty girl in front of me, I wondered where all my anger had gone. She was definitely very beautiful and had an air of cuteness around her. Her cheeks were tinted pink, probably due to the fact that she had felt me just then. I couldn't help but chuckle over that. It had felt nice. My eyes strayed to her slender fingers and I smirked. I was going to have fun with her indeed.

She was determined to look at me and instead her eyes wandered around the room. I could see her three charas beside her, looking around with interest. That grabbed my attention as well. She had three charas. A very rare feat indeed.

"So…" I started.

Her golden eyes quickly darted at me. "Yes?" she asked.

I shrugged. I decided to play dumb. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"Yea, I'm new."

"Can you play anything?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and then nodded in response.

I gestured to the musical instruments. "Care to entertain me?"

"Well, I don't think I could entertain _you_," she muttered, sounding slightly annoyed. I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and then walked to the piano. She took a deep breath and sat down. She closed her eyes for a second and I braced myself. Maybe Easter chose her because of her looks? Could she actually play the piano and sing? I felt the doubt within my mind.

Suddenly a beautiful melody and voice sang. Mesmerized, I allowed myself to be lost in it.

_DELTA GOODREM – FRAGILE _

_Six thoughts at once I can't focus on one  
Seven days a week but my life has just begun  
So caught in emotion and I'm overcome  
As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone  
Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong  
Sometimes I feel so frail so small  
Sometimes I feel vulnerable  
Sometimes I feel a little fragile  
A little fragile_

_In six thousand years what will this mean  
Words from the heart or a melody  
So caught in emotion and I'm overcome  
As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone  
Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong  
Sometimes I feel nothing at all  
Sometimes I feel vulnerable  
Sometimes I feel a little fragile  
A little fragile_

_If people can see right through my eyes  
Like an open door that I can't disguise  
I won't be afraid from the tears I cry  
I'll not run I'll not hide this is how I feel inside  
A little fragile  
A little fragile_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone  
Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong  
Sometimes I feel so frail so small  
Sometimes I feel vulnerable  
Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

I stared at her with utter amazement. She had sung it so beautifully. She had meant every word that she had sung. Her voice was stunning-clear and gorgeous. The lyrics, the composition…everything. It left me speechless. She turned to stare at me and I felt a jolt. Her eyes were filled with such deep emotions that they were so compelling.

She blushed and quickly looked down. I shook my head, snapping out of my daze.

"That was very good," I said.

She shrugged but looked pleased with herself. But she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, um…it was nice to meet you. I guess I have to go now," she said awkwardly. "I'll see you around."

I grinned, knowing that I was going to see her pretty soon. "Bye then."

She walked out and I felt her relief as she did. I smiled to myself. She was very interesting. I was intrigued indeed. I didn't expect this 'collaboration' was going to be this exciting.

Amu POV

What was I doing? Urgh. I made a complete fool of myself in front of Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Twice! He probably was laughing at my bad composition and singing right now. I was glad that I wasn't going to see him again. Or that's what I told myself. Somewhere in my mind, the reluctant part, longed to see him again. I tried to shake it off. I was only going to make a fool of myself again.

"Amu!"

I turned and saw Nikaidou running towards me and wondered if I was in trouble for wandering off on my own. He however was smiling, so I took that as a positive sign.

"There you are! It's time for you to meet your collaboration partner," he said, looking happy and excited.

I nodded and followed him as he led me to a room. I felt slightly nervous. Who could my partner be? I prayed with all my heart that I wasn't going to be stuck with someone who was mean. A thought entered my mind but I quickly dismissed it. Iktuo? And me. I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. He was widely acknowledged singer were I was nothing to the music industry. That was never going to happen.

I entered the room. My eyes scanned the room but there was no one there. I looked at Nikaidou expectantly.

"He's late," he said disapprovingly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard 'he' but I scolded myself. I shouldn't get to excited.

"Hello."

My heart literally stopped beating. I whirled around and saw Ikuto standing behind me, a wide smile plastered on his immaculate face. I gaped at him.

"_Him_?" I exclaimed, my voice going up an octave.

They chuckled at my reaction and probably shocked expression.

This was not happening. I was going to work with Ikuto! I didn't know to be pleased or upset. It was my dream and nightmare. As I stared at Iktuo's handsome face, I wondered if I would be able to survive. _It's going to a long journey from here_.

* * *

LOL! Pretty smexy, no? LOL!!

I will be choosing other songs for Amu to sing as well. Right now, they have only been piano ballads since well, she has only been performing by herself D

Sorry for the short and rushed chapter though. You have to understand that I have school and a life D Pretty busy. There are probably errors, since I'm writing this pretty late (2am). Sorry!!

Reviews are welcomed. And also suggestions for what the duet (s?) that Amu and Iktuo should sing. NO FLAMING PLEASE thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3 – Out of Breath

**Summary: **Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto 3

**almosthere13:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I have school, assessments and I'm also very sick so that didn't help ." I feel so bad for neglecting the fanfic for a while ." Well, school, you know I have my exams soon so I need to study. But I _will_ try and update as much as I can!

Thanks to:

nongpad -- Thanks for telling me. Oops! Edit!!

Natsuya801923

candyland798

Rinyal

MidnightBlueJD

Fye-sama

AngelOfTheSouth

kaedemirumo

babo123

IndigoNeko -- hehehehe that's very sweet of you!

cool-girl027 -- LOL! Yes, lots of questions!! D Thanks for the song suggestion ,yes, I've heard it. XD I'll consider it, so thank you!!

Mokimoki-chan

jamaicangal

ellabell

lilyjuly

tarouchoo

Neko Alice-chan

Emmoria

bookworm64

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Raven De Crow

ShugoChara16

kayori

xXSnowingXx

lovetorchwood

KeikoHayasaka -- Actually, I had that idea before as well o.O I was planning for something like that to happen! But thanks anyways. XD Great minds think alike :D ahahaha

For reviewing, adding the story to their alert/fave list! :D Thanks a lot guys!! XD If I've forgotten anyone, **I'm really sorry**!! Please don't take offence :D hugs Yea, feel free to hit me over the head with something (soft, preferably! XD)

I would love to reply all to you individually, but that is pretty time consuming. But from the bottom of my heart, thanks for the reviews etc THANKS SO MUCH!

P.S I suppose these chapters won't be of real high quality (I know I can write better) but this only recreation. D Sorry for grammatical errors etc!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara. Nor do I own any of the songs, lyrics that are posted in the fanfic.

_Italics_ – Thoughts (sometimes), singing, recapping

_**Recap:**_

_My heart literally stopped beating. I whirled around and saw Iktuo standing behind me, a wide smile plastered on his immaculate face. I gaped at him._

"_Him?" I exclaimed, my voice going up an octave. _

_They chuckled at my reaction and probably shocked expression. _

_This was not happening. I was going to work with Ikuto! I didn't know to be pleased or upset. It was my dream and nightmare. As I stared at Iktuo's handsome face, I wondered if I would be able to survive. It's going to a long journey from here. _

**Chapter 3 – Out of Breath**

Amu POV

I wish I never had agreed to do a duet. Big mistake. Really big mistake.

I totally avoided his gaze. Why did he have to stare at me like that? With so much intensity in his sapphire eyes? I felt myself turn red. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"So…" he muttered expectantly.

I sighed. We were alone together in a large room that seemed to amplify the awkwardness. Our task was to try and get along. Try and compose a song. My mind was working very fast, to try and think of something. Anything. But it seemed blank. I hated this. I was furious at him. It was his entire fault I couldn't think.

"Are you going to actually do something or am I wasting my time?" Ikuto asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well you can start," I replied, my tone mirroring his perfectly.

Oh gosh. There it was. My 'cool and spicy' façade. I just wanted to cringe.

"Amu! Amu! Let's write a song!" Su said with excitement.

Ikuto's eyes flickered to her. She smiled at him and he looked away.

Talk about mood swings, I couldn't help but think. My mind momentarily thought of when we first met. He was so much nicer then. I chuckled softly to myself. Who was I to judge? I mean, I was acting _cool and spicy_ towards him.

"This is boring," he complained. He was leaning on his chair, looking so dashingly handsome that for a second, my anger towards him disappeared.

I sighed. I had to agree with that. Being stuck in the room with _him_ for two hours wasn't much fun. But we had to think of something. I guess it was alright for him, since he was already a famous singer but I wasn't yet. I needed this break. Before I could even say anything, he abruptly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called after him, standing up myself.

Yoru, Ikuto's cute chara, giggled. "We're leaving, nya!"

I felt fury sweep over me and I angrily opened my mouth to retort.

"You can come, you know," Ikuto said, interrupting me again.

I was instantly taken back. Oh god, I could feel myself blushing again! I hastily readjusted my facial expression into a nonchalant expression. I followed him outside.

"Where are we going?" whispered Miki, looking at Yoru's back curiously.

I had not learnt my way around Easter Records yet and could not answer back. I merely followed Ikuto eagerly, though I tried hard not to show it. I felt a rush of excitement. Before we knew it, we were standing outside of Easter Records. I looked at Ikuto, surprised.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Anywhere. It's better than in there."

I nodded with agreement and we began to walk towards the shopping centre. A thought occurred to me.

"Won't people notice you?" I questioned, looking around at the people walking around us. Ikuto was bound to attract attention since he was so famous.

He sighed loudly and pulled out black sunglasses and hat out of his shirt. When he placed them on, I could help but giggled at him. He looked ridiculous! I tried to stifle my giggle but then I ended up on laughing very loudly. He stared at me indignantly.

"Hahahaha! Sorry," I muttered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "But, you look so funny!" I giggled again.

I could have sworn the corners of his mouth twitched but then he turned away. "Let's go."

"Okay," I said happily.

We passed random shops silently for an hour before I noticed that I was getting tired. Ikuto himself seemed fine. I lagged behind, silently puffing along, wishing that he would slow down for me.

"Must you walk so fast?" I asked exhaustedly.

"It's not my fault you walk like an old woman," was his reply.

I had no energy to retort back and continued to puff along. His eyes flickered towards me for a second and then he sighed.

"Let's take a break there," he said, pointing to a small, cozy looking café.

I was more than eager to and with a sudden burst of energy; I managed to walk into the café and sit down at one of the tables. Ikuto sat opposite me. When the waitress arrived to take our orders, she gave Ikuto a strange look. I bit back a giggle again.

"I'll have hot chocolate," I said when she asked for my order. Ikuto ordered a cappuccino and the waitress whisked away to get our orders.

"This place is so nice," I said softly, looking around the small café and smiling.

The waitress appeared again with our orders and swiftly placed them on our table. She went off to serve a couple who had just entered the shop.

I was glad for the hot chocolate because it provided a distraction from talking. I sipped it quickly and yelped when it burnt my tongue.

"Amu, are you okay?" asked Ran, floating over to me.

I nodded, my eyes watering. I could see Ikuto laughing at me and felt embarrassed.

He lifted his cup to his mouth and sipped it slowly, as if mocking me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but admire his grace and elegance while he drank.

"You're still in school, aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes," I replied, taken back. "I go to Seiyo Senior High School." (A/N: I had to bump up Amu's age because I think debuting at 11/12, which I _think_ is Amu's age, isn't such a good idea. So she's 16)

He paused thoughtfully. "Oh…"

"Do you still go to school? I asked.

He shook his head, with an amused smile on his face. "I don't need to anymore." He paused again. "How long have you been composing for?"

"Ever since I was seven, I think," I said, seriously surprised. We hardly talked when we were walking around the shops. His sapphire eyes had light in them and I found myself staring dreamingly at them. Urgh…

"That's pretty impressive," he complimented.

I shrugged. "I love music. It's what I've always wanted to do."

He smiled encouragingly. He was about to say something else when a piecing scream echoed in the café.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!" a girl screeched.

Instantly, everyone turned to look at us. I cringed, for everyone girl in the café had this menacing look in their eyes towards me.

"Who's the girl?" someone else asked.

The hatred in their eyes made me feel so insignificant and scared. Seriously, I didn't want to deal with crazed fans.

Both Ikuto and I seemed to be frozen in our seats, with everyone staring at us. I didn't know how to react and Ikuto seemed surprised as well. Anyways, I was more concerned with the glares that the fangirls were giving me.

"Get her!" one of the girls yelled.

A mob of girls suddenly stood up and tried to make their way towards me. I gasped. Ikuto moved with cat-like reflexes and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the café, running for his and my, dear life.

I ran, with Ikuto's hand still firmly holding my wrist, pulling me a long. Startled people who were shopping moved out of the way for us, staring at the group of girls chasing us incredulously.

We ran forever, trying to get rid of the crazy group of fans following us. It wasn't until we ran into the park that we finally managed to shake them off. We stood there, surrounded by trees, panting loudly and trying to catch our breaths.

"Do you think we actually lost them?" I asked fearfully, peering around the trees, scared that a random fan might pop out of nowhere.

"I think so."

I gave a sigh of relief. What a day this was!! I hardly breathed today! I suddenly frowned.

Ikuto seemed to notice this. "Are you okay?"

I ignored him. Already, a melody was weaving itself in my head. I could imagine the lyrics already.

"Amu?"

I broke from my trance and stared at Ikuto. He had just said my name and I found myself liking it when he did. I shook my head. "Huh?"

"I said, are you okay?" Ikuto sounded annoyed now.

I smiled brightly at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay, Ikuto?"

He looked puzzled as well but then nodded.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ran asked me, looking at me strangely.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," I muttered quickly. I turned to Ikuto. "I have a perfect idea for a song."

Ikuto POV

I nodded when she said that, I didn't know what else to say. It had felt so strange when she said my name. I tried to memorize the way she said it but I couldn't remember. Her face seemed to be glowing with excitement and happiness. Under the fading sunlight, she looked gorgeous.

I cringed at my thoughts. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking of these things!

"Come on, let's go," I snapped harshly. I noticed her face was filled with shock and also maybe, sadness. I mentally scolded myself but a part of me told me I shouldn't care.

I led her back to Easter Records, with her being subdued throughout the whole journey. She walked up the stairs to enter Easter Records when she noticed that I was still standing where I was.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked. Her voice was soft and beautiful.

I shook my head and gestured for her to go in without me. She hesitated but then entered Easter Records. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Ikuto?" asked Yoru, staring at me curiously.

"I don't know," I replied seriously.

I stared at the horizon. Yoru decided not to question me anymore and flew off. I tried to shake the feeling off. I walked up the stairs and walked into Easter Records. I instantly spotted Amu and Nikaidou, her manager. Nikaidou didn't look too happy.

"Amu, what were you thinking? How could you just leave like that?" he growled, fuming. "You are still a debuting artist. Just because you are paired with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, doesn't mean you can do anything! Do you know how much trouble you are in with Easter? They are thinking of breaking off your contract right now, you know!"

Amu looked distressed and to the verge of crying but didn't say anything. She looked away and then muttered, "Is there anything else?" she asked, in a cool and distant tone.

"No." Nikaidou looked displeased.

"Fine," Amu growled and stormed off.

Nikaidou watched her and shook his head. When he noticed me, his eyes turned thoughtful. I strode towards him.

"You guys aren't seriously thinking of breaking off her contract, are you?" I asked angrily.

Nikaidou looked surprised. "Well…"

"I don't want you to," I said commandingly. "I want to work with her."

Nikaidou looked like he was lost for words. After a couple of seconds, he finally said, "I thought you didn't want to…what were the words that you used? Ah, I thought you said you didn't want to work with a _crappy debut artist who probably can't sing and is only in it for the fame_?"

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I've changed my mind. But that's not the point. She didn't want to leave. It was me who left in the first place."

"Well, we all know that. But seriously…" he drifted off for a second, noting Ikuto's angry face. "Well, I guess if you talk to the Board, they will let her off."

I nodded and instantly walked away to talk to the Board. The Board was the head of the company and even though I hated talking to them, I knew I had to. I could feel Nikaidou's inquisitive stare on me, but right now, I couldn't care less.

Amu POV

I stood on the rooftop of Easter Records and stared at the city below me. I had no idea how I managed to get to the rooftop, but I just kept walking. I didn't want to think about what Nikaidou said. What he said about my contract. My heart sank. I hadn't even debuted yet and was I know getting fired?

I heard the rooftop door creak open and I turned to see Ikuto standing there. I instantly looked away.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," he said sincerely.

I smiled, despite myself. "No, don't worry."

He moved so that he was standing beside me. He watched the city below us as well. "I told them not to fire you," he said.

I turned to look at him, startled. "What?"

He smiled. "They said that it was fine. You're not getting fired."

Relief washed over me and I suddenly felt overcome with happiness. In this euphoric state, I hugged Ikuto. He stiffened for a second but then patted me awkwardly on my head. Realizing what I was doing, I instantly pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled. "It's okay."

I turned to face the city again, trying to calm my racing heart and to cool down my burning face. Ikuto and I stared at the city, a comfortable silence enveloping us. And we stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Rushed chapter again, but I hope you liked it! Probably lots of errors because I rushed it. Sorry!

Ahahahaha well, you might be able to guess the song that I'm planning to use. It's pretty obvious now.

Reviews are welcomed. NO FLAMING PLEASE thanks!!

Anyways, YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME :D Thanks again to everyone!!


	4. Chapter 4 – Lyrics

**Summary: **Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto 3

almosthere13: Hey all! D I'm updating again! XD I have exams these 2 weeks so I'm not sure when my next chapter will be. But I'm updating now. Enjoy!!

Thanks to:

Mokimoki-chan

Ryugenta

fiasse

chocolistic

Aoi Faith

KeikoHayasaka -- thanks for your suggestion, I love that song as well! (Or really, HaMC is just awesome!)

nongpad -- hahaha, was that long? XD I dunno, sometimes it comes to me.

ellabell

SUNCAT333

Cuttyanime

naritaijibun0310

lileve305

Mysticchowz

For reviewing, adding the story to their alert/fave list! D Thanks a lot guys!! XD If I've forgotten anyone, **I'm really sorry**!! Please don't take offence D hugs Yea, feel free to hit me over the head with something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara. Nor do I own any of the songs, lyrics that are posted in the fanfic.

_Italics_ – Thoughts (sometimes), singing, recapping

_Recap:_

_I turned to look at him, startled. "What?"_

_He smiled. "They said that it was fine. You're not getting fired." _

_Relief washed over me and I suddenly felt overcome with happiness. In this euphoric state, I hugged Ikuto. He stiffened for a second but then patted me awkwardly on my head. Realizing what I was doing, I instantly pulled away, blushing furiously. _

"_Sorry," I whispered._

_He chuckled. "It's okay."_

_I turned to face the city again, trying to calm my racing heart and to cool down my burning face. Ikuto and I stared at the city, a comfortable silence enveloping us. And we stayed like that for a while._

**Chapter 4 – Lyrics**

Ikuto POV

I watched Amu as she was furiously writing on a piece of paper, her face scrunched up with concentration. She paused for a second, frowning thoughtfully and then smiling before continuing. I watched with amusement.

"What is she _doing_, nya?" asked Yoru, watching Amu as if she had gone insane.

"Shush! I can't concentrate!!" snapped Amu angrily, waving her hands in the air. Her charas exchanged a look and floated towards me, probably all thinking that it was safer over here. I wouldn't blame them. I didn't know that song-writing was such a dangerous task.

Yes, we were stuck in a room again and were forced to write a stupid song. Usually, I was bored out of my wits every time I had to do this to record a new single but Amu was providing some refreshing entertainment.

"Gah! This isn't right!!" Amu growled and ripped the paper out of her pink book and scrunched it up. She threw it angrily across the room and returned to writing something else in her book.

Yoru ducked and moved out of the way as the paper ball rebounded off the wall and aimed towards him. He glowered at Amu indignantly but she ignored him. Ikuto chuckled silently. Her antics were hilarious.

Amu sighed and leaned back on her chair. She glanced at Ikuto. "It's not working."

He shrugged. "You'll get it."

Amu huffed. "Don't you do _anything_?"

"Nope."

Amu snorted. She looked outside the window longingly, watching the cloudless sky. She shook her head and continued writing.

I watched her face and suddenly wished that we could go outside. But we had restrictions and I knew that if we were to leave, the Board would definitely fire her.

Amu's face suddenly changed and her eyes lit up. She frantically began to write with such speed, I thought the paper would catch on fire. I wanted to say something but thought otherwise.

After one hour of listening to her mutter to herself and cross out things on the paper, she finally stopped and smiled. She looked at me and beamed. Her golden eyes sparkled delightfully.

"I'm done with the lyrics!" she said happily.

"Really now?" I said. I didn't want to sound eager to read them, so I waited for her to show them to me. She leaned over and passed me the book.

I read them and nearly choked. "What is this?"

"The lyrics," she replied.

I raised my eyebrows. "_That pile of crap is what we are going to sing_?!"

Amu pulled a face. "It's not a pile of crap!" she shouted.

"I'm not going to sing that. It's corny," I retorted.

"It is not!" Amu snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Why did Easter even trust you to do the song-writing? You're just a child. Those lyrics are pathetic." The words just slipped out. Realizing what I had just said, I glanced at Amu. She was staring at me with such cool defiance and anger that it surprised me.

"Well, that's coming from the famous _Ikuto _who can't write his own songs and has to have people write them for him!" she yelled, her cheeks ablaze.

She stormed out of the room, making sure that she slammed the door as hard as she could. I sighed. _What have I done?_

Amu POV

That inconsiderate jerk!! That was all I could think about as I walked around Easter Records, with my charas trailing behind me. I could tell that they were exchanging looking behind my back, which made me even more annoyed. How dare he insult my lyrics? I had spent forever on them!! Let's see him try!

I suddenly realized that I had left my book with him. I cursed loudly. He was probably laughing at my 'corny' lyrics.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked my charas. When no one answered me, I looked around. They were nowhere to be seen. I sighed angrily. They had wandered off without telling me!

I felt so annoyed that I just sat down in the empty corridor that I was standing in. I leant on the pale creamy wall, thinking hard. Had my lyrics been the cheesy? I thought they were sweet….

I had the urge to call Nadeshiko. I hadn't talked to her in ages. Come to think of it, I hadn't talked to anyone since I told them that I was debuting. Guilt flooded me. I wasn't a snob.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nadeshiko's mobile number, hoping that she would pick up. After a couple of rings, I heard a sweet, soft voice say, "Hello?"

"Nadeshiko!!" I yelled, unable to contain the joy I felt when I heard her voice and how much I missed her.

I heard her chuckle. "Amu! We haven't heard you in a while," she said.

"Sorry. I've been very busy," I said sincerely.

"No, it's quite understandable. How is everything?"

I wanted to say fine. I really did. But then, I found myself spilling out everything that had happened so far.

"…and now, I feel horrible. I feel stupid," I sniffed.

Nadeshiko had been silent throughout my rant and now finally voiced her opinions. "Amu, don't let him bother you."

"That's kinda hard considering that I am going to have to debut with him," I muttered sadly.

"Amu," sighed Nadeshiko. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I know this because you are Amu. You won't let some cocky, arrogant singer get in your way of debuting."

My eyes brightened when she said that. That was true! I _was_ Amu! And Ikuto couldn't tell me what to do. This was _my_ debut after all!

"Nadeshiko, thank you so much! I wish I could hug to right now!" I said happily.

Nadeshiko laughed. "Just be happy, Amu! And good luck with debuting. Everyone is supporting you!"

I smiled and we said our goodbyes. I stood up, filled with determination. "Yosh! I'm going back and telling that stupid jerk that he was going to have to deal with those 'corny' lyrics!"

Ikuto POV

I was in the "black room", the place in which I usually came when I was upset or just wanted peace (A/N: The room where Amu first met him D And also 'felt' him ). I was surprised that Amu's charas were with me. They floated beside Yoru, watching me. I looked away, feeling slightly guilty at what I said to Amu.

I was still holding the book in which she wrote the lyrics in. I sighed and read over them again, my heart heavy. The lyrics weren't that bad at all. Was I too judgmental?

I sighed again, confused. I leaned back onto my couch, pondering over what she said.

_Flashback _

"_Well, that's coming from the famous Ikuto who can't write his own songs and has to have people write them for him!"_

_Flashback End_

I grunted in annoyance. That wasn't entirely true! I glanced at my guitar, leaning on a corner of the wall and gathering dust. I hadn't touched it in ages. Not since I debuted and became an instant hit.

I reached out for it and picked it up, blowing away the dust. Yoru and Amu's charas sneezed. I chuckled at them. I carefully plucked the E string (A/N: I was about to type G-String but LOL!! D Maybe later…XD) and let the sound resonate throughout the room. I suddenly realized how much I missed my guitar.

I flipped through Amu's book to where she wrote the lyrics and quickly read over them again. I closed my eyes and almost could hear the melody weaving itself in my head. I shuffled around, looking for manuscript paper to write down the composition.

"Wow…he's composing something!" muttered Miki, looking at Ikuto with admiration.

"Yea, he _can_ compose, you know!" scoffed Yoru. Miki glared at him. They fell silent and just watched Ikuto compose the song.

Amu POV (A/N: WAHHH! Is it annoying that I keep switching the persona?)

I walked around, trying to find Ikuto, determination running through my veins. I paused as I passed by a black door, frowning as I tried to remember where it looked familiar. Hearing a beautiful melody, I was entranced and my hand was outstretched to open the door. But I snapped out of my daze and shook my head. I had to find Ikuto!

I took a step away but then remembered something. The black door!! Of course! I whacked myself on my head for being so slow. That was _Ikuto's_ room!

I was so tempted _not_ to barge in, for the beautiful melody still rung in my ears. But I wanted to. I banged open the door and saw Ikuto sitting on the couch, with a guitar in his arms. I slammed the door behind me and advanced towards him.

"Right! I don't care what you think about my corny and cheesy lyrics, this is _my_ debut. You've already debuted. You are already in the limelight. Now, it's _my_ turn. And if you have a problem with that, you can go talk Easter Records and I'm sure they'll do something about it. But I'm not giving up," I snapped, rambling on.

Ikuto blinked in surprise and started laughing. I pulled a face at him, confused. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Sorry," he muttered after a while. Then he stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry for saying that your lyrics were cheesy. I actually quite like them now," he continued, smiling slightly.

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Actually, I tried composing something with it. Would you like to listen? " Ikuto smiled again.

I nodded, surprised by his newfound kindness. I listened to his composition and found myself falling in love with it. It was perfect. Raw, beautiful, emotional – everything I wanted the song to sound. I bit my lip, recalling what I had said to him.

"I'm sorry as well," I said regrettably. "I didn't mean it when I said that you couldn't do anything." My eyes were downcast and I felt ashamed that I said such a horrible thing. He definitely had talent, so much more than me. "You're so talented at composing…but how come you don't compose any of your songs?"

His sapphire eyes flickered at me and I held his gaze. I never noticed how sad his eyes were. When I usually gazed into them, I was too preoccupied with how beautiful they were. But now, they looked so sad and lonely.

"Easter Records decided that I had to be a more 'mainstream' singer, with my looks and abilities. They thought that rnb, dance tracks suited better for my image," he replied.

It was true, I thought. If someone told me that "Ikuto" was going to sing a ballad before, I would have laughed at them. He was too cool for ballads. But after hearing his composition, it sounded so emotional and beautiful that I realized that all this time, he had to hide who he really was. I smiled at him.

"I really like the song," I said warmly. "I think it would be a good idea to use your composition."

He quickly looked at me, amazed. I smiled at him again. "You captured the emotions in it perfectly," I said.

He blushed and I was surprised how cute he looked. (A/N: No!! Ikuto's mine -sigh-)

"Let's get out of here," he muttered. He picked up his guitar and walked to the door, with me and our charas following him.

The door wouldn't budge. He frowned at it. I frowned at it. "Here, let me try," I said, making him move over.

I pulled but nothing happened. I tried again, pulling with all of my strength but nothing happened again.

"Uh oh…was it because I slammed the door before?" I asked timidly, remembering my actions before.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "I guess we can camp here." He glanced at the couch. _The very small couch._

"Eh!!" I cried.

I was stuck with Ikuto for the night?!

* * *

Hmmmmm, sorry again for the rushed chapter bows head shamefully But I hope you liked it!

I didn't proof read this since I'm busy, so if you see any mistakes, kindly point them out )

Please review! D I don't want to be one of those writers that complain about not getting enough reviews, but it seriously motivates me to write faster. XD

Gah, I need to revive my CCS fanfics as they are like…_dead_. But school is killing _me_.

No flames Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 – Repayment

**Summary: **Amu is a debuting singer that has a lot of potential to break into the industry. However, when her record company decides to pair her up with Iktuo, a hot, famous singer, will sparks fly? Amuto 3

Thanks to 3:

FallenMusician

chocolistic -- thanks! ^_^ And good luck with your exams!!~ Though I think they should be done by now =.="

ellabell

Zakuro46

SUNCAT333

Tigerkira

Aoi Faith

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus -- Yea, he can play the violin + guitar. I just thought that it would be kinda weird if he composed a song (which they are going to sing) on violin. =D But don't worry, his violin will pop up somewhere in the future! ^_^ Nah, its okay. XDD I play the piano so I'm attached to that. =)

Star Serenade

N e k o S o d a

KeikoHayasaka -- No, not yet. ^_^ But still, thanks for suggesting that song (wait, this is what you mean right? XD). I'll be using it later I think, if I can weave it into the story. =)

Morningstar04 -- thank you! *glomp* =D

sweettara10

babo123 -- I think jammed. Or maybe someone did lock them in. *snickers* ^_^

Bunny Music

iTragediex33

Lover Of Ikuto -- hehehe, I'm updating =D Love your nickname btw ^_^

Strawberry Porridge

tarouchoo -- LOL!! =D

Eevee-san -- YAY! CAKE!! Thanks!!

Swift Ninja Layla

Amulet CoolnSpicy08

Aznprid3x3 -- XD Updating!! thanks

xXVampire-ObsessedXx

For reviewing, adding the story to their alert/fave list! =D Thanks a lot guys!!! XD If I've forgotten anyone, **I'm really sorry**!!!! Please don't take offence =D *hugs* Yea, feel free to hit me over the head with something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara. Nor do I own any of the songs, lyrics that are posted in the fanfic.

_Italics_ – Thoughts (sometimes), singing, recapping

_Recap:_

_The door wouldn't budge. He frowned at it. I frowned at it. "Here, let me try," I said, making him move over. _

_I pulled but nothing happened. I tried again, pulling with all of my strength but nothing happened again. _

"_Uh oh…was it because I slammed the door before?" I asked timidly, remembering my actions before. _

_Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "I guess we can camp here." He glanced at the couch. The very small couch. _

"_Eh!!!!!" I cried. _

_I was stuck with Ikuto for the night?!!! _

**Chapter 5 – Repayment  
**

Amu POV

"GAHHH!" I bashed the door a couple of more times, praying that someone would hear me.

"It's 11pm, everyone's gone home now," Ikuto pointed out, sounding pleased with himself.

I turned to glower at him, refusing to admit defeat. "HELLO?!!!" I screamed at the door. I heard Ikuto chuckle behind me. I pursed my lips, annoyed.

Stuck with Ikuto for a night with a _very small couch_ was too much for me to handle. I glanced at him and he sat on the couch invitingly (A/N: LOL!). I quickly turned away to stare at something else.

"You might as well get some rest," Ikuto said after a while.

I glared at him. "Exactly _where_ did you have in mind?" I snapped, raising my eyebrows while blushing.

He smirked and patted the couch. "Why, here of course. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

I snorted in disbelief and refused to look at him after woods. My cheeks were burning and I could feel the heat radiating off them. I tried breathing in and out slowly to cool down my face.

"I'm not going to sleep there with you," I sniffed.

He chuckled. "You know you want to," he sang.

I pulled a face and glared at him with all the contempt I could manage. "Right…totally…" I turned away again before my will would be broken. It actually did looking quite inviting…

Before I knew it, the floor disappeared from me and I was being carried to the couch. Bridal style. I floundered in his arms, extremely embarrassed now but couldn't help but feel safe and strangely secure in his strong arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" I repeated over and over again.

And then he did. He just dropped me onto the couch. I scowled at him, rubbing my head. He merely grinned at me and then said, "Move over, I'm not going to fit."

Realization hit me and I felt a wave of heat crash over me. "What?! No way!!" My voice cracked.

Ikuto sighed and leaned closer to me. Instinctively, I pulled back into the couch and he promptly tucked himself next to me. I swear he could feel me burning. I wanted to push him off but I was too tightly wedged into the couch to even move my arm. I sighed loudly.

"See? You're not going to die from the cold at night."

I refused to look at him and I knew he was smirking. I settled with a loud 'hmph'. "Oh _thank you_ so much! You are ever so considerate," I muttered sarcastically. "How will I ever repay you?" The words ringed in the room and I stiffened, realizing that I just said.

Ikuto chuckled again and I felt his warm breath on my face as he turned to look at me. I tried to wriggle my way out but it was too hard.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way to repay me." He was grinning foolishly.

I decided that I shouldn't say anything from now on. Pretend to sleep. Hopefully that way, I would actually manage to fall asleep and he would stop bugging me.

**1 hour later…**

I couldn't sleep. First off, I could feel his breath on my face which caused my hair to move gently every time he inhaled and exhaled. And of course, it wasn't comfortable to know that I was breathing in his breath! Secondly, sometimes I could feel his gaze on me. I felt paranoid. What if I had drool coming out of my mouth when I slept? Or if I snored? Thirdly, while I was waiting for sleep to come, I realized that maybe it wasn't such a good thing that I fall asleep. I had no idea what Ikuto could do to me while I was alseep….

Ikuto POV

Amu wasn't asleep. I could tell by her uneven breathing. Not to mention, she seemed to be radiating…awkwardness, if that was even possible. Did I put her in such an uncomfortable position? Sure, we both were cramped into a small couch…

I opened my eyes to get a peek at her. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. My eyes scanned her face and I noticed a couple of strands of her hair covered her face. I felt so tempted to pull them back but decided against that. Amu would definitely freak out at me.

She shifted a bit or tried to since it was pretty much impossible. I paused thoughtfully. It seemed like she wasn't going to get any sleep like this…

**2 hours later…**

She was breathing deeply. She was asleep. Amazing. She must have been very tired. I felt the urge to pull back the strands of her hair that obscured her face come again. Slowly, I reached out and pulled back the strands. She stirred and I paused. But she smiled contently and then smuggled closer to me, making me inhale deeply, taking in her refreshing scent. I froze. She looked so satisfied leaning on me but I got this feeling that she wouldn't be when she woke up. Despite that, I found myself _enjoying_ the fact that she was smuggled close to me. Somehow it felt right.

Now that she was closer to me, I could properly observe her. Her skin was pale and smooth and I could just imagine my finger touching it. Her lips looked inviting as ever. I quickly shook my head.

Impulsively, I pressed my lips against hers for a quick second. Before she could even stir, I swiftly moved away.

She gave a sigh of happiness, still asleep. I smiled to myself and decided that maybe it was best if I slept on the floor, for her sake and mine. Reluctantly, I pried myself from her and tried to get comfortable on the cold, hard ground. Amu may not have realized it, but she had just paid me back.

Amu POV

I woke up, surprised that I even managed to get some sleep. I checked the time on my watch. It was morning.

I was shocked to see Ikuto on the floor. Had he fallen on the couch? Did I push him off? Did I snore so loud that he couldn't sleep next to me? I envisaged so many scenarios in my head, slightly panicking.

And then I remembered my dream. Or more like a nightmare. In my nightmare, Ikuto kissed me.

My hand flew to my mouth and I gently touched my lips. No, I was sure it was a dream…nightmare. (A/N: ^_~)

Ikuto suddenly gave a loud yawn, which in his way, was announcing that he was awake. I jumped and my hands flew to my hair, hoping that I didn't have terrible bed hair.

"Did you fall off the couch?" I asked him, when he looked more awake. He was now sitting upright on the ground and stretching like a cat.

He laughed. "Did you miss me?"

I gave a loud harrumph and snorted. "No," I replied stoutly.

He threw me a mischievous look before saying, "Well, I don't think you liked sharing the couch so I moved down here." He gestured to the floor.

I stared at him, too shocked to say anything else.

"Well, I think that there should be people at work now. Maybe if we shout, they'll hear us," commented Ikuto. But he made no attempt to stand up. I sighed. I guess that job was up to me.

I flung myself off the couch and in my haste I tripped. Ikuto moved lithely and managed to catch me before I fell to the ground. I found myself staring into his beautiful sapphire eyes. And then my eyes travelled to his lips. Urgh!! No! I pushed him away, blushing madly.

I mumbled thanks and walked towards the door. He looked bewildered.

"Amu! Good Morning!" My charas flew towards me. I smiled at them, and wondered where they had slept last night.

I stared at the door with determination. But before I could even start yelling or bashing it, it swung open, revealing Nikaidou. He looked utterly shocked to see me.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" he asked. He stared at my crinkled clothes and possibly my lovely bed hair.

My eyes widened, realizing what this could have implied. After all, this was Ikuto's private room. Hastily, I explained everything that had happened (minus the nightmare and Ikuto's teasing).

"Oh," was all the Nikaidou said. He turned to look at Ikuto. "Go to the Sound and Recording Department. We shall follow you shortly."

Ikuto nodded and left, winking at me before he did. I resisted my urge to whack him over the head with something hard.

I followed Nikaidou out of the room, enjoying the fresh breath of air. Nikaidou was silent throughout our whole trip. I could tell something was bothering him and piped my interest.

He glanced at me and smiled. "Sorry Amu. It's just…well, you still are a debuting artist. You have to be careful."

I gaped at him. "Seriously, _nothing_ happened!"

Nikaidou chuckled. "Yes yes, I know. But the press and tabloids might think otherwise."

I snorted and decided to change the subject. "We've finished the song. I wrote the lyrics and Ikuto-"

"I did nothing as usual," Ikuto interrupted, scaring me half to death as I didn't expect him to be behind us. I realized we had reached the Sound and Recording Department. I looked at him, confused but could have sworn that he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Yes, I thought so. That's why we are here." Nikaidou gestured to the room, which was filled with strange machines, computers and people.

I placed myself on a chair and fell silent. Of course, Ikuto wouldn't want people to know that he composed the song. Did that mean I was taking credit for the song? I cringed. It wasn't mine. It was Ikuto's.

The Sound and Recording Department already were working on arranging the song. Ikuto must have given them the manuscript for it. I sighed and watched Ikuto sit nonchalantly across me. Unbidden, my dream flashed through my head and I jumped violently, almost falling off the chair. Ikuto looked at me, puzzled. I blushed but was grateful that everyone was engrossed in their work that they didn't notice me.

"This is boring," Ikuto muttered to me.

I nodded politely, not sure of what else to say. Nikaidou had left us and had joined with the other staff to help out with the song.

Too preoccupied with staring at the other people in the room, I missed what Ikuto had just said. "Hmmmm?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the staff.

"I _said_ did you have a good sleep last night?" repeated Ikuto, with a touch of annoyance.

I quickly turned to look at him and realized that he had leaned closer towards me. Oh God. His lips. I glanced the other way and mumbled, "I had a strange dream but apart from that, it was fine,' I replied stiffly. I shifted myself so that I was further away from him.

Ikuto's POV

Strange. Did she just move away from me? My heart sank a bit.

So she had a strange dream. I wanted to ask her what it was about but she was looking the other way, as if she was pretending to ignore me. Was she angry at me for some reason? I sighed. I quietly observed her, noting her flushed complexion and how she simply refused to look or acknowledge me. Maybe that was my imagination…

I caught myself staring at her lips and quickly averted my gaze to somewhere else. My eyes landed on Nikaidou, who was watching me thoughtfully. Meeting his gaze, he was frowned at me and I followed suit. He obviously wasn't happy with my "relationship" with Amu. I wonder why? Was it because I could destroy her image? That didn't strike me as right. Not to sound arrogant, but wasn't I meant to bring her to fame? Wasn't that the intention of pairing us up together for her debut?

I stood up and decided to question Nikaidou about it. He noted my approach with raised eyebrows.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

I knew Amu was watching us curiously. "That's something I should be asking _you_," I whispered softly.

Nikaidou stared into my eyes, calculatingly. "It's just…the way you act with Amu. It's a bit too dangerous, don't you think?" The warning in his voice was evident.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I growled.

Nikaidou turned to look at the Amu and smiled at her inquisitive expression. I waited impatiently for his answer.

"The Board won't appreciate you getting attached to her." He turned to face me. "Remember, you need to remain single."

I gazed at him coolly and then snorted. "Come on! I'm not getting attached to her. It's just fun teasing her."

Nikaidou laughed. "Well, it doesn't look like it from my point of view." He paused thoughtfully. "I'm just warning you, just in case. Please be careful." Nikaidou strode off towards the staff, leaving me frustrated.

"We're actually ready to record the song now," announced one of the staff. "We'll be going through a couple of practice runs soon, so please get ready."

I sighed and tried to read the lyrics over again. But I couldn't concentrate on them. Furious thoughts ran through my mind. Whatever I did…it was always controlled by the Board. It was all Gozen's fault.

Amu bounded forward, smiling and looking eager. I stared at her from the corner of my eye and felt my heart sink. She was too naïve. I wondered if she was up for a life in front of the camera all the time. I wondered if she would attract attention from Gozen and be forced to live the way I did. Fury rose within me when that notion hit me. I moved closer to Amu, who sensing my approach, turned and beamed happily at me, her face radiating.

_No_, I thought determinedly while smiling back. I wasn't going to let that happen. It was never going to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------

^ The horizontal line thingie wasn't working for me o.O

Another chapter done!! Well, sorry for the shortness! Urghhhh the story is progressing too slow!! =.="

Thank you all for reviewing!!! =D It made me feel so much better! =D More please? LOL! I'm too greedy XD I'm really sorry that this chapter is really late!! I had a writer's block =.=" Actually, I do believe that I still have writer's block. It took me too long to finish this chapter. A pretty bad chapter, please forgive me!

Ehhh a bit emo towards the end. XD But nothing TOO bad, just some thoughts.

And I quickly wrote this chapter because I there was no Amuto in Chapter 35 =) There wasn't _that_ much fluff in this, but did you enjoy it?

Also, I know lots of people are going to ask this, so their song will be **No Air by Chris Brown and Jordon Sparks**. I hinted it in Chapter 3 – Out of Breath. LOL. Lame, I know =D

School is back. I won't have much time to update but I will do my best =D But I'm dedicating my whole life to school now, so it seems. **Chapter 6** will be probably here soon though? Just review and it'll be faster, because I'll have motivation. =D LOL!

No flames, yea? XD


End file.
